The present invention relates generally to a rear window structure for an automotive hatchback type vehicle and the like, which improves vehicle traction by utilizing a simple construction. More particularly, the invention relates to a weatherstrip for the rear window, which is provided with a spoiler fin for better aerodynamics.
In view of automotive aerodynamics, a spoiler fin is most advantageously provided in the rear area of the automotive vehicle. As is well known, the rear spoiler fin reduces the drag coefficient of the vehicle driven at relatively high speeds and also serves to improve traction. Conventionally, the rear spoiler fin is made separately from the vehicle body and secured with a fastener or by appropriate mounting means so that it may protrude outwardly from the rear area of the vehicle. To safely mount the rear spoiler fin, the fastener or mounting means should be provided with sufficient strength so that it can prevent the rear spoiler fin from detaching while the vehicle is driven at high speeds wherein the rear spoiler fin is subject to a relatively forceful air stream. A known durable construction for mounting the rear spoiler fin makes the assembling process of the vehicle complicated.